


Počítat až do konce

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbending, Rivendell, Roklinka, Thorin byl vždy žena, fem!Thorin, jasnozřivé sny
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Tehdy jsem se obrátil, odhodlaný vrátit se chránit svůj domov a poklad a… uviděl jsem to. Dol hořící dračím ohněm, hradby Ereboru lámající se pod dračí spáry a Šmaka na samotném vrcholku.“</p><p>Děj povídky je časově zařazený před "Znát ta drobná tajemství", ale je vhodné ji číst nejdříve mezi povídkami "... a Erebor nám bude svědkem" a "Pod závojem ze zlata".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Počítat až do konce

Přejel konečky prstů po kamenném zábradlí, u kterého stál. Cítil, byl si jist, že je v tomto tvaru již velmi dlouho, přesto kámen stále ještě nezapomněl, odkud pochází, zvláště proto, že byl stále spojen s okolní skálou. Stejně tak vysoké sloupy v síních jeho domova nikdy nepoměly, jaké je to být horou. Právě jen tak mohla být kamenná stavba skutečně silná a ne křehká a bortící se i při prudkém větru, jako bývalo nejedno lidské obydlí. Lidé neměli znalost srdce kamene, jeho duše, ani elfové ne, proto bylo jasné, že sen o tomto domě se musel zdát trpaslíkovi, ale nějak, podivným řízením osudu to byli elfové, kdo ho uskutečnili a propůjčili mu smysl svou přítomností zde.

Položil na zábradlí obě ruce. Elfské práci či nikoliv, musel uznat, že je dobrá a stabilní, pohodlná k opření a rozhlédnutí se po Elrondových legendárních zahradách. Putoval po nich pohledem, po té nekonečné zeleni, kde se chaoticky střídaly pečlivě pěstěné záhonky s něčím, co vypadalo jako bující plevel a co ve skutečnosti prý byly nesmírně vzácné, léčivé rostliny. Alespoň Oin o tom při dnešní snídani mluvil s takovou vášní a tak zarytě, že se prostě nedal přerušit. Možná to taky bylo tím, že si zapomněl svou troubu v pokoji, a tak beztak neslyšel, když se o to někdo snažil. Každopádně si byl Thorin jistý, že tu někde v zahradě starý trpaslík je a nenápadně otrhává Elrondovy záhonky, protože to prakticky vzato neměl dovolené - což mu samozřejmě nebránilo v ničem, neboť co není zakázáno, je podle trpasličích měřítek dovoleno. Ale i přesto, že právě Oin mohl být snadno tím, koho zahlédne, náhoda tomu chtěla, že spatřil půlčíka.

Při tom pohledu semkl rty a svraštil obočí k sobě.

Ten nanicovatý zloděj, co ho celou dobu táhli za sebou, se z uzlíčku nervů a špinavého oblečení na pohublém těle během pouhých tří dnů stal rozesmátým mužíkem v barevném oblečení z elfských látek, které mu tady zapůjčili. Navíc by Thorin na svůj život přísahal, že už po těch prvních osmi jídlech – opravdu jich byl schopný spořádat za den osm, a to porce takové, že by stačily i Bomburovi – přibral nejméně deset kilo na váze a břicho se mu vyklenulo pod páskem pomalu jak Balinovi. A také se stal nesnesitelně veselým, řečným, smějícím se na všechny kolem a hlaholivě hovořícím s elfy. V jejich vlastním jazyce! I když lámaně a s podivným přízvukem, který postřehl i on elfštiny zcela neznalý. Snad právě proto, nebo možná kvůli jeho nepatrné velikosti a medvíděcí oblosti, si ho tu všichni elfové oblíbili a předávali si ho z ruky do ruky, sotva, že se půlčík vůbec ukázal ve společnosti nějakého trpaslíka. Zrovna jako teď. Seděl na jedné z kamenných laviček, rozmístěných po zahradě naprosto bez ladu a skladu, kouři a bavil se se dvěma elfkami, které před ním seděly na zemi. Obě se dokonce tomu, co říkal, smály. Co mohl zrovna půlčík říkat elfům, že je tím rozesmál. Nějak si to nedokázal ani představit, protože všechno, co mu na tom malém tvorovi připadalo směšné, bylo také nezáměrné, a většinou to byl škodolibý smích, který by rád přešel přes Thorinovi rty.

Raději se od toho veselého výjevu odvrátil, neboť mu přinášel jenom tlak v žaludku a na hrdle. Kdykoliv, kdy byl půlčík tak veselý jako právě teď, byť by to bylo ve společnosti trpaslíků z jeho družiny a ne elfů, pociťoval iracionální zlost. Zrovna tento jeden hobit se jménem Bilbo Pytlík si podle jedné nebezpečně silné části Thorinovy mysli jednoduše nezasloužil být šťastný, jelikož to on nesl všechnu vinu za to, co se má stát a stane. Zároveň věděl stejně silně, že za to půlčík prostě nemůže. Ne ve skutečnosti. Ne tentokrát. Volba byla na Thorinovi samotném, alespoň si to myslel, jenže stále neměl jistotu a, ač věděl, kdo by mu takovou jistotu přinesl, stále se zdráhal zeptat.

Nechal výhled do zahrad za sebou, avšak nenechal tam také myšlenky na hobita a své trápení, jen se s nimi pokusil přesunout jinam. Někam, kde bude mít dostatek klidu, jako třeba ve vlastním pokoji. Rychle sešel po schodech do útrob domu a téměř při tom narazil do dvojice elfů stojící dole u paty. Prostě tam jen byli, téměř nehnutí, drželi se za ruce a s obličeji blízko sebe si něco potichu povídali. Jelikož na sobě měli oba dlouhé hávy, nedokázal moc dobře rozeznat, jestli jsou to muž a žena, tedy nejspíš milenecká dvojice, nebo dva muži, kteří vlastně nakonec mohli být milenci také. Nemínil to zjišťovat, spíš se jen toužil kolem nich protáhnout tak nenápadně, jak jen to bylo možné. Problém však byl v tom, že v chodbě ozářené sluncem procházejícím mezi sloupovím se mohl těžko kamkoliv skrýt. Takže, místo svého plánu nenápadně se jim vyhnout, se naopak zastavil a mírně uklonil.

„Přeji příjemné odpoledne,“ řekl dostatečně hlasitě a zdvořile a až pak se pokusil dostat pryč.

„Dobré odpoledne i vám“ odpověděl mu na pozdrav jeden z nich, rozhodně podle hlasu žena, „Ztratil jste se?“

„Ne, neztratil jsem se, má paní, jen se kochám krásami Elrondova domu,“ odpověděl s předstíranou zdvořilostí, stejně jako předtím. Zdejší elfové nebyli tak nesnesitelní jako ti, se kterými už měl tu smůlu potkat, to však neměnilo nic na tom, že to byli elfové. Byli podivní, pohybovali se jako tekoucí sklo a byli cítit nasládle už na několik metrů. I přes svou vstřícnost a zdánlivě malé tajnůstkářství nevzbuzovali už právě svým vzhledem zrovna moc důvěry. Nevěřil ničemu, co nebylo pevně postavené a co podle všeho nemělo žádné masivní základy, a to elfové neměli. Byli totiž jako vzduch. Prošli člověku mezi prsty, když se je snažil polapit.

„V Elrondově domě jsou ty nejpozoruhodnější zahrady. Je tu nepřeberné množství léčivých rostlin. Mohl bych vás provést, pokud byste měl zájem,“ nabídl druhý elf, nejspíš muž, když tak o sobě mluvil.

„Děkuji, ale s lítostí musím odmítnout. Ani zdaleka nerozumím rostlinám tak dobře jako jistě vy a byl bych špatný společník pro rozhovor. Ale zkuste Oina nebo Oriho, oni oba se v rostlinách velmi dobře vyznají,“ navrhl a téměř se mu nepodařilo se neušklíbnout, když viděl, jak obličeje obou elfů strnuly v neurčité masce ozdobené příjemným úsměvem. Žádný z nich netušil, kdo je Oin a kdo Ori a nejspíš se ani nesnažili si to zapamatovat.

„Pokud budou mít pánové Oin a Ori zájem o prohlídku, pošlete je za mnou,“ odpověděl elf poklidně.

Thorin mírně přimhouřil oči, nijak víc nedal znát, že velmi dobře ví, co elf právě udělal. Nejspíš byli dřív představeni, možná přímo během večeře, a proto měl elfa a možná i elfku poznat, což samozřejmě nepoznal. Všichni byli stejní. Poznal by lorda Elronda nejspíš a beztak jen kvůli mithrilové čelence specifického tvarů a lesku, spíš než podle tváře, ale nikoho dalšího už ne.

„Až se s nimi střetnu, určitě jim vaši nabídku vyřídím,“ odpověděl, jako kdyby přesně věděl, s kým mluví, a přidal mírnou úklonu.

„Bude mi potěšením,“ uklonil se i elf velmi uctivě, z čehož se nedalo poznat, jestli to myslí upřímně, nebo hraje šarádu. Možná od obojího trochu - hrál dál, jako kdyby se vzájemně dobře znali a zároveň by byl ochotný kohokoliv provést po zahradě, jen aby se mohl blýsknout uměním, které trpaslíci neovládali tak hluboce. Každý elf dal všechno za to připomenout, v čem jsou nejlepší.

„To i mým společníkům,“ ujistil ho, potom se krátce odmlčel a před dalším dotazem zaváhal, těžko říct jestli dost na to, aby si toho elfové všimli, „Víte, kde bych právě teď našel lorda Elronda?“

Elfové se po sobě krátce podívali, načež elfka mírně pozvedla obočí a pohlédla mu za záda, a elf udělal v ten samý okamžik téměř to stejné, jen místo pozvednutí obočí naklonil hlavu na stranu. Nemuseli by říkat víc, aby bylo Thorinovi jasné, že lord Elrond stojí přímo za ním. Zaskřípěl zuby o sebe. Zvyk objevovat se ve správný okamžik na správném místě byl někdy neuvěřitelně na nervy lezoucí, i když to většinou znamenalo, že takový Gandalf byl přítomen přesně v tu nejkritičtější chvíli. Problém právě spočíval v tom, že se na to jeden nemohl spolehnout, protože bylo zřejmé, že jednou přijde čaroděj pozdě.

„Přál jste si se mnou mluvit?“ zeptal se mu Elrond za zády, někde velmi blízko. Nepatřičně blízko, možná ani na délku meče.

Obrátil se k němu a vzhlédl. Shlížely na něj až příliš vědoucí oči v příliš mladé, příliš hladké a příliš jemně se usmívající tváři. Na pánovi tohoto domu bylo jednoduše všechno příliš… cokoliv. Dokonce byl na elfa i příliš zábavný, protože Thorin mohl přísahat, že ho viděl a hlavně slyšel pronášet v Gloinově a Dwalinově přítomnosti poznámku, která měla víc než jeden slušný význam. Ale jen Mahal nebo kdokoliv, koho uctívali tito elfové, vlastně věděl, jak svá slova lord Elrond myslí. Nebo co by si mohl myslet teď, když si vzájemně hleděli do očí. Ještě méně dokázal odhadnout, co by řekl nebo si pomyslel, pokud by se mu skutečně svěřil se svou obavou a domněnkou. Byla tu i možnost, že se mu jednoduše vysměje do očí tak jako všichni ostatní, kterým o tom kdy řekl, dokonce včetně Dwalina. I on mu nadal do zbabělců, byť se za to poté omluvil, když mu tehdy před čtyřiceti lety řekl skutečný důvod, proč se nehodlá vydat k branám Ereboru a nepokusí se získat zpět jejich domov a poklad. Od Dwalina dokázal snést každé slovo, jeho třeskutá upřímnost, hrubá a tvrdá stejně jako on sám, byla osvěžující, neboť jen díky ní viděl věci kolem jasně, bez pozlátka svého původu, ale od elfa, a nejspíš zvláště Elronda, by výsměch nedokázal se ctí ustát.

Snažit se s ním promluvit bylo bláznovství.

„Ano, lorde Elronde. Chtěl jsem se osobně omluvit z dnešní společné večeře,“ vymyslel si výmluvu, proč se po pánovi domu sháněl, která byla uvěřitelně. Neměl nikdy pověst někoho, kdo by vyhledával společnost všeobecně a zvláště pak nevítal nic, co se jen vzdáleně podobalo státnickému pohoštění, což bezesporu večeře s Elrondem a představenými elfy jeho domu byla. Každý se tak choval, i když to nebylo vyhlášeno oficiální.

„To je mi ale velmi líto. Těšil jsem se na příběhy z vašich cest. Zde, v naší krásné a poklidné Roklince,“ pokynul kolem sebe v neurčitém gestu, „je sice bezpečněji než na málokterém místě ve Středozemi, ale někdy je právě bezpečí a klid poněkud… nudné.“

„I já lituji. Rád bych se s vámi o své příběhy podělil, ale obávám se, že bych nebyl tak dobrý společník, jak doufáte.“

„Ovšem, tomu rozumím. Snad tedy zítra…?“ navrhl Elrond se skutečným zájmem, snad i dychtivostí.

Měřil si ho o pár vteřin déle, než bylo slušné, ale pak mírně přikývl.

„Bude mi potěšením. Jestli mě omluvíte…“ Pokývl nejdřív směrem k pánovi domu, pak se stejně rychle rozloučil s oběma elfy a rychle proklouzl kolem nich pryč chodbou. Už se kvůli své výmluvě ochudil o večeři, nerad by se k tomu ještě někde zasekl v dalším rozhovoru s elfy jako vrhací sekera do vrrčí lebky.

„ _Stejně tak bychom si mohli promluvit právě teď, má paní,_ “ zaznělo chodbou.

Strnul na místě při zvuku Elrondova jemného elfského hlasu pronášejícího větu v Khuzdul s takovou lehkostí, jako kdyby to byl i jeho vlastní rodný jazyk. Slyšet to bylo znepokojivé a bodalo to v uších, byť vlastně nebyl skutečně překvapený, že něco takového elf umí. Stejně málo ho šokovalo, že Elrond ví. Znal svou vlastní historii. Věděl, že se pán Roklinky nejednou v boji i mimo něj setkal s trpaslíky, stejně jako věděl, že když bylo oko bystré a mysl otevřená i příslušník jiné rasy nakonec dokázal rozeznat tu hrstku trpaslic v nespočtu trpaslíků. Ani se mu to nestalo poprvé. I lidé, se svou poněkud omezenou myslí nevnímající ani srdce kamene, ani cokoliv, co muselo elfy lákat na rostlinách, dokázali několikrát v jeho životě poznat, kým skutečně je, ať už k jeho libosti nebo naopak nelibosti.

Trochu pootočil hlavu a pohlédl na elfa přes rameno.

„ _Dávám přednost mužskému rodu,_ “ odpověděl stejným jazykem.

„ _Ovšem, to jsem měl předpokládat. Omlouvám se, Vaše Výsosti_ “ kývl Elrond v naprosto uvěřitelném gestu pokorné omluvy.

Otočil se zpět k elfům a jeho pohled okamžitě sklouzl k těm dvěma, jejichž jména, ani tváře nepoznával, zato v nich teď viděl naprosto jasně vepsané zmatení. Putovali očima k Elrondovi a k němu a zase zpět. Zcela určitě netušili, o čem se s elfským pánem baví, možná ani nepoznávali jazyk, i když jim snad mohlo dojít, jaká je to řeč.

„ _Oni nerozumí,_ “ neptal se, konstatoval.

„ _Jsou příliš mladí na to, aby si pamatovali časy, kdy mezi našimi rasami vládlo přátelství._ “

„Rozumím,“ přešel zpět do obecné řeči, hlavně aby omezil na minimum slova, která budou tak veřejně řečena v jeho rodném jazyce, „předvést své jazykové umění byl způsob, jak mi to přátelství připomenout.“

„ _Byla to nabídka zcela soukromého rozhovoru,_ “ nenásledoval Elrond jeho příkladu a dál pokračoval v Khuzdul. „ _Přejete-li si ho, samozřejmě. Měl jsem dojem, že ano. Pokud tomu tak opravdu je, mohu poskytnout pro náš rozhovor klid a soukromí, stejně jako slib mlčenlivosti. Neléčíme tu jen tělo, nabízíme také útěchu mysli._ “

Mlčky si Elronda měřil a ten mu pohled poklidně oplácel, ruce sepnuté před sebou. Právě na nich Thorin krátce sklouzl zrakem, k tomu, jak pokojně spočívaly na světle šedavém rouchu a neprozrazovaly nic. Nervózně sebou necukaly, nezatínaly se, nepřebíraly látku hávu, byly stejně nehybné jako celé elfovo tělo. Tak klidné, že si teď náhle nemohl vzpomenout, proč si vůbec myslel, že by se Elrond kdy dokázal zasmát čemukoliv, co mu řekne. Větší část z něj za tím náhlým pocitem možnosti souznění s Elrondem jasně viděla elfskou magii, přesto se přistihl, jak nepatrně přikyvuje na souhlas.

Elrond sklonil hlavu v dalším uctivém gestu a pokynul mu chodbou. Neřekl na to nic, jen pána domu následoval chodbou na druhou stranu, docela pobavený tím, že za sebou zanechává elfský pár docela zmatený. Nejspíš poprvé po dlouhé době v jejich nepatřičně dlouhých životech. Měl z toho jistou škodolibou radost, která se ale ztratila, jen co zašli za roh. Elrond zamířil k jednomu ze závěsů, odhrnul ho a odhalil dveře, které také vzápětí otevřel. Thorin se v duchu mírně ušklíbl. Tohle byl důvod, proč se elfové zjevovali náhle jakoby ze vzduchu; žádná magie, ale tajné chodby a místnosti, jejichž vchody byly zahaleny závěsy. Takto čarovat uměli s přehledem i trpaslíci nebo dokonce lidé.

Elf mu pokynul dovnitř a Thorin nahlédl skrze otevřené dveře na točité schodiště stoupající nahoru. Mírně tázavě se podíval po Elrondovi.

„Mám jít prvním, protože jsem král nebo protože jsem žena?“ zeptal se, kupodivu bez ostnu hrubosti, která by se do jeho hlasu mohla vkrást. Jednoduše chtěl vědět, co vede elfského pána k takové slušnosti, jako jít vzadu a poskytnout mu oporu, kdyby čirou náhodou zakopl o vlastní plnovous – který ani neměl.

„Protože jste jeden z nejváženějších hostů, které jsme tu měli za posledních sto let.“

„Potom dám přednost, když mě povedete.“

Jedno elfské obočí se sice v odpovědi trochu pozvedlo, ale nic víc na to neřekl a jako první začal stoupat vzhůru. Šel za ním, dost daleko, aby nepřišlápl rudý háv, který se táhl na dva schody za Elrondovými patami. Tak tohle rozhodně byl důvod, proč příště jít po schodech nahoru jako první. Nechtěl skončit v náručí s přiškrceným elfem. Mimo jiné proto také tentokrát využil toho, že mu Elrond přidržel další dveře do malé, podle elfských měřítek nejspíš útulné místnosti, která byla cítit po bylinkové čajové směsi a kadidle nebo co to bylo za sladký pach. Naštěstí tu alespoň byl stůl a židle – nutno podotknout, že jedna menší pro něj – a nemusel tedy sedět na zemi, jako se to stalo při jejich prvním jídle tady.

„Doufal jsem, že vás někdy nalákám k rozhovoru,“ nadnesl Elrond, když kolem něj procházel směrem ke stolu, kde byla připravená konvice s čajem a dva šálky. „Čaj?“

Mírně přikývl, beze slov, a posadil se na židli. Nižší stůl byl pro něj naprosto ideální, téměř jako kdyby byl vyroben právě pro trpaslíky. Dřevo bylo velmi staré a runy, které pokrývaly desku, byly vykládané stříbrem. Na první pohled rozhodně ne elfská práce, ale ani se nezdálo, že trpasličí. Lidská, že by? Možná, i když dnešní lidé by bezesporu něco tak zručného vyrobit nedokázali.

Před jeho ruce postavil Elrond kouřící šálek z křehkého matriálu, porcelánu, který vyráběli jenom elfové a který by zcela jistě nevydržel ani na Ereborském dvoře. Pro trpasličí prsty, i pro ty Thorinovy, byl příliš křehký, a když ho bral teď do ruky, měl dojem, že by se ouško při trochu silnějším stisku mohlo ulomit. Pomalu z šálku upil a ten jeden doušek jen sotva polkl. Už měl za svůj život v puse nespočet lektvarů a medicín od nejednoho trpasličího léčitele, ale snad nic nechutnalo tak odporně jako tento elfský čaj. Nejspíš to ale bylo něco tradičního nebo kdoví jestli ne vzácného, takže poctivě polkl a pak hrneček bez jakéhokoliv výraz na tváři odložil na porcelánový talířek a nepatrně ho od sebe odsunul.

„Co víte o snech?“ přerušil ticho prostou otázkou, která šla velmi rychle k jádru problému.

Elrond opět mírně pozvedl obočí, načež odložil svůj hrneček zpět na stůl a složil ruce v klíně. V ten okamžik se proměnil v cosi velmi podobného velmi precizně zpracované kamenné soše.

„Sny mohou inspirovat a přinést naději. Mohou ale také tížit mysl možná víc než co jiného,“ odpověděl elf neurčitě a po nepřiměřeně dlouhé době, kdy Thorina bez pohybu i slova sledoval.

Zamračil se na něj.

„To je stejně neurčitý komentář, jakého bych se nadál i od Gandalfa. Nejspíš byla chyba myslet si, že bych od elfa mohl slyšet něco srozumitelnějšího než od čaroděje,“ podotkl nemilosrdně, připravený právě teď vstát a odejít.

Pán domu se pohnul překvapivě rychle a jeho ruka náhle spočinula na stole vedle Thorinovy, jako kdyby si na poslední chvíli rozmyslel, že se ho dotkne. Neuhnul před tím naznačeným dotekem, ale svaly na paži se mu napnuly v instinktu sáhnout po noži u pasu, který neměl. Nebyla to žádná zášť či skutečná nechuť proti Elrondovi, jen se během svého cestování naučil, že si nemá nikdy nikoho pouštět příliš k tělu.

„Nemohu vám dát odpověď, když nepokládáte správnou otázku,“ řekl elf téměř naléhavě.

Odvrátil pohled od jeho ruky a podíval se mu do tváře, která svým výrazem vyzývala k tomu, aby mluvil na rovinu. Problém byl v tom, že pravdu, o které byl přesvědčen, vyslovil nahlas tolikrát a pokaždé to vyvolalo jen nedůvěru a smích, že už nedokázal tak snadno těch pár slov přenést přes rty.

„Chci vědět, jak zastavit sny, které se stále dokola opakují a ani na jedinou noc neopustí můj spánek,“ požádal o něco daleko jednoduššího, než bylo to, po čem skutečně toužil.

„Existují kouzla i byliny, které vám mohu dát a které zklidní váš spánek a uvrhnou vás během noci do neproniknutelné temnoty beze snů. Takový stav ale není přirozený, ani zdravý,“ řekl elf a konečně stáhl svou ruku zpět na klín. „Nevezmu si na odpovědnost dát vám víc dávky než na půl roku. Pak se vaše sny vrátí ve stejné síle, jaké jsou nyní. Jestli vás trápí noční můry, musíte najít jejich příčinu, ne se jich snažit zbavit. A,“ zvedl šálek ze stolu a jemně upil, „sny vždy zůstanou pouze sny.“

Sevřel ruku v pěst a semkl rty. I to už slyšel víckrát za svůj život, než kolikrát by dokázal či vůbec chtěl počítat. S tichým ušklíbnutím přehlédl přes Elrondovu hlavu skrze okno do zahrady.

„Sny jsou jenom sny a draci už ve Středozemi nežijí,“ řekl s hořkostí na jazyku.

Otázka visící ve vzduchu byla téměř hmatatelná, a když se opět podíval na elfa, jeho tmavé oči ho sledovaly velmi upřeně.

„To mi řekl můj otec, když jsem byl dítě,“ vysvětlil, kde ta slova slyšel poprvé a donutil elfa opět mírně zvednout obočí v otázce a další výzvě, aby pokračoval. „Kam až má paměť sahá, mohlo mi být méně než deset roků, mne sužoval sen, kvůli kterému jsem se budil vlastními výkřiky strachu. V tom snu jsem noc co noc vídal svůj domov v plamenech. Prastaré hradby Ereboru, jak se řítí k zemi a... draka zatínajícího své drápy do samotného vrcholku Osamělé hory.“ I teď po tolika letech si velmi dobře vzpomínal na své dětství a na hrůzu, kterou mu sen přinášel a tato vzpomínka mu nepříjemně sevřela hrudník. „Nechtěl jsem spát sám, po čase jsem nechtěl spát vůbec nebo třeba jen zavřít oči, protože když jsem to udělal, vídal jsem dračí oko, jak se ke mně sklání. Má matka povolala nejlepší trpasličí léčitele, přivedla i lidské léčitele z Dolu a také nejednoho pokoutního mastičkáře nebo rádoby čaroděje, který kolem Ereboru jen procházel. Nikdo nedokázal mé sny utišit a každý jim přikládal jiný význam. Jeden tvrdil, že je to znamení budoucího štěstí, další si myslel, že jsem posedlý zlým duchem... Byl jsem ale jen dítě, které se bálo nočních můr a nezáleželo mi na tom, proč je mám, jen jsem chtěl v klidu spát. A má matka pro mne chtěla to samé, takže nakonec navrhla, abychom požádali o pomoc elfy z Hvozdu. Tehdy se můj otec rozhněval, nazval mne zbabělcem bojícím se stínů ve tmě a řekl, že někdo takový si nezaslouží být pánem Ereboru a že jsem ho zklamal. Tak jsem se rozhodl přestat se bát, ale to neznamenalo, že jsem také přestal snít,“ shlédl na klidnou hladinu zeleného čaje ve svém hrnku a jedním nepatrným ťuknutím do křehkého porcelánu ji rozechvěl. „Ten sen se jen stal součástí mého života tak běžnou jako jídlo nebo cvičení s mečem a nakonec jsem mu ani já sám nepřikládal žádný význam. Dokud se to nestalo,“ pozvedl pohled od svého čaje a podíval se přes stůl na poklidně naslouchajícího elfského pána. „Šmak se objevil z čistého nebe a ohnivé peklo zachvátilo Dol i Erebor. Mám z té doby nejednu děsivou vzpomínku, ale žádná se nevyrovná té, kdy mne královské stráže vyvlekly z města ven i přes můj přímý příkaz a pustili mě, až když jsme byli daleko v lesích. Tehdy jsem se obrátil odhodlaný vrátit se chránit svůj domov a poklad a... uviděl jsem to. Dol hořící dračím ohněm, hradby Ereboru lámající se pod dračími spáry a Šmaka na jeho samotném vrcholku. Vítězného, přesně jako v mém snu. Dětská noční můra se tehdy stala skutečností.“

Thorinova slova vyzněla do ticha, které přerušoval jen zpěv ptáků a tiché šumění větru a jeho vlastní až příliš hlasitý dech. Nic víc. Lord Elrond, kterého naprosto jasně viděl sedícího na druhé straně stolu, snad jako kdyby tu nebyl. Nehybný a éterický jako vzduch, který mu zlehka pročesával vlasy. Přesně to elfské, co dokázalo každého trpaslíka, Thorina nevyjímaje, docela rychle dovést k hněvu. I teď se nadechoval k poznámce, když elfský pán konečně promluvil.

„Pamatuji si doby, kdy by nebyl váš dar viděný mezi trpaslíky tak znevažován,“ prohlásil klidným hlasem, bez známky posměchu nebo nedůvěry k tomu, co mu Thorin právě řekl.

Hněv ho opustil stejně rychle, jako přišel a on uvolnil stištěnou pěst, o které ani nevěděl, že ji svírá. Bylo to poprvé v jeho životě, co někdo přijal náznak, že by jeho sny mohly být jasnozřivé, jako skutečný fakt. Něco, co je reálné a není to pouze klam jeho vlastní mysli. Nebylo samozřejmě mnoho těch, kterým se svěřil, zato to ale byli všichni jeho srdci a mysli daleko, daleko blíž, než pán tohoto domu, kterého sotva znal.

„Věříte tedy mým slovům? Nepovažujete je za... šílenství vycházející z mé krve a rodu?“ zeptal se opatrně, sleduje každé nepatrné hnutí, které elf udělal. Obezřetný v tom, co řekne nebo jak se zachová.

„Ani na okamžik bych si netroufl pochybovat o pravdivosti vašich slov, Výsosti,“ sklonil Elrond mírně hlavu. „A také nejste první z Durinovy přímé linie, který byl obdařen schopností zřít věci budoucí. Je ale pravda, že...“ mírně svraštil obočí a pokýval hlavou, „ano, je to již mnoho let, kdy se to stalo naposledy. Téměř tak dlouho, že se dalo jen stěží doufat v další projev tohoto daru ve vaší rodové linii.“

Neodpověděl hned, jen dál Elronda sledoval, aby však poté rychle dospěl k názoru, že elfova slova nejsou druhem žertu, ani klam, nýbrž pravda. Nejen že elfský pán věřil jeho slovům, on dokonce věděl s jistotou, že Thorinovy sny jsou obrazem věcí, které nastanou. Jistě, slýchal z bájí, že i trpaslíci byli schopni vidět daleko za obzor času, ale to byly jenom báje. Staré téměř jak ty o Durinovi Nesmrtelném, převyprávěné zas a znovu tolikrát, že věřit v jejich pravdivost do posledního slova bylo pošetilé bláznovství. Jenže tady, před ním seděl někdo - což musel uznat - kdo byl samotnou součástí takových bájí. Zažil, viděl a věděl, nespoléhal jen na vzpomínky starců nebo řeči lidu. I když byl Elrond elf, v tomto mu Thorin důvěřoval a tato důvěra mu přinesla náhlou úlevu, která jako kdyby z jeho žaludku odstranila nepříjemný velký kámen. Už ho netížila hlodající myšlenka a pochybnosti, které mu říkaly, že si všechny své sny jen vymyslel a jsou první předzvěstí rodového šílenství.

Avšak se stejnou silou, s jakou se obav zbavil, se do jeho nitra nahrnuly jiné. Teď už sám sobě nemohl nic nalhávat, což znamenalo, že jeho sen je skutečný a to, co v něm viděl, se stane. Dojde k tomu přes všechnu jeho snahu a nic ho nezachrání před osudem, jenž mu byl předurčen. Neměl strach, strach byl slabost, kterou si dávno zakázal, ale chtěl víc... času. Jen spatřit to, zač bojoval, byť by to byl jen jeden jediný den prožitý opět v lesku a nádheře jeho domova. Nic víc, jen jediný den navíc.

Hořkost a bolest z toho, že vše opět ztratí, ho zcela pohltila. Sevřela jeho útroby v ledových kleštích, v hrdle ucítil dusivý pocit a očích nepříjemné pálení rodících se slz. Nedovolil jim stéci po tváři, zvláště ne, když ho mohl vidět elf. Prudce vstal, až se židle málem zvrátila a udělal dva kroky stranou směrem k oknu. Nastavil Elrondově pátrajícímu pohledu záda a rukou sevřel kamenný sloupek. Ač to bylo elfské sídlo, srdce okolních skal prostupující kameny domu mu bylo jistou útěchou v jeho náhlé beznaději. Bojovat za získání něčeho, co vzápětí ztratí, bylo nesmírnou marností, ve které ho mohlo utěšit jen vědomí, že síně svých otců bude moci předat svým synovcům. Mělo by to stačit, ale nestačilo. On sám toužil stanout před síněmi naplněnými trpaslíky, jeho poddanými, Durinovým lidem, usadit si korunu na hlavu a kochat se pohledem na svůj domov a své království. Bez toho... beze snu o lesku jeho rodu... bez naděje na to, že bude součástí budoucnosti svého lidu... se jeho odvaha a odhodlání začalo tavit jako zlato v příliš horké peci.

Jeho ramene se zlehka dotkla ruka, bylo to spíše jako, kdyby mu vítr prošel látkou košile, až pak následoval pevnější stisk, který ho přiměl obrátil pohled vzhůru k Elrondovi, jenž se nad ním tyčil.

„Je-li dána schopnost zřít byť jen nepatrné záblesky věcí, které se mají stát, neexistuje způsob, jak to zastavit. Žádný lék, ani magie vás vašich snů nezbaví. To není ani v mé moci, Výsosti. Dar, jenž vám byl svěřen, se nedá žádným způsobem vrátit,“ zlomil Elrond svými slovy další kousek v jeho nitru.

Prudce uhnul před nežádoucí dotekem a popošel neurčitě do místnosti. Touha do něčeho uhodit, třeba do pevné zdi, která by mu rozbila klouby na rukou, byla skoro nepřekonatelná. Jeho vychování bylo však silnější.

„Dar? Vidět zkázu vlastního domova desetiletí předtím, než přijde... zas a znovu... a přesto jí nezabránit... tomu říkáte dar?“ prudce se na elfského pána obrátil, požaduje po něm odpověď, kterou nemohl znát. „Já tomu říkám prokletí.“

„Neříkám, že je to dar, který je snadné užívat,“ řekl jemně Elrond a pomalu přistoupil blíž, „Myslím si ale, že to je něco, co jste věděl, stejně jako jste nepochyboval o tom, že vám vaše sny říkají pravdu. Jejich existence není důvod, proč jste mě vyhledal. Je to něco jiného.“

Opřel se rukama o opěradlo židle a trochu sklonil hlavu na prsa. Dlouhý výdech a nádech pro uklidnění jeho rozbouřeného nitra. V tom, co Elrond říkal, byla pravda. Vnitřně nikdy nepochyboval o skutečnosti svých snů, ani o jejich významu, cítil s jistotou, že jsou přesně tím utrpením, za které je považoval.

„Uvažoval jste někdy, proč jsem se tak dlouho nepokusil získat svůj domov zpět?“ zeptal se polohlasně, nezvedl při tom k Erondovi pohled, ani nečekal, než mu elf odpoví. „Odpověď je prostá, věděl jsem, že se to nezdaří. Měl jsem sen, ve kterém jsme se o to pokusili, ale jediné, čeho jsme se dočkali, byla smrt v dračích plamenech. Polovina těch, kteří se mnou vydali náš domov a poklad získat, se už nevrátila. Zbyl jsem jen já, truchlící nad jejich kamennými hroby v útrobách Modrých hor. Viděl jsem se, jak klečím u osmy mohyl s kůží spálenou do černa a slzami vysušenými dračím žárem. Nebyla naděje, dokud se neobjevil... Gandalf,“ vyslovil čarodějovo jméno téměř slabiku po slabice a pomalu se obrátil k Elrondovi. „Tehdy se můj sen změnil. Už se mi nezdá o tom, jak truchlím nad mrtvými, teď spatřuji svou vlastní smrt. Vídám se ve snu, jak ležím na vrcholku Osamělé hory, kde led starší než já sám pije mou krev. Vím, že právě tam můj život skončí, aniž bych dostal šanci spatřit svůj domov v jeho dřívější kráse a stanout na ereborském trůnu jako král. Nebojím se smrti jako takové, ale ten sen je předobrazem zmaru, protože vše po čem jsem tak dlouho snil... můj trůn, má koruna, můj poklad, štěstí mého lidu, to vše, co mi právem náleží... mi proklouzne mezi prsty jako písek,“ sevřel a rozevřel ruku, na které téměř hmatatelně cítil drobná zrníčka písku, jak mu mezi nimi kloužou a sypají se na zem. Pak nechal ruku klesnout a dlouze vydechl, což znělo trochu jako neznatelné uchechtnutí. „Nejhorším na tom ale není ten zmar samotný. Daleko víc mne děsí.... to, jak... jak málo mi záleží, že neuvidím nový věk Ereboru. Ve skutečnosti jsem šťastný. Jenže nejen pro tu skutečnost, že je náš domov opět náš, nýbrž proto, že...“ krátce se odmlčel, křivý úsměv, téměř posměch nad svým budoucím já mu prohnul rty, „Nejsme tam v ten okamžik sám. Je tam se mnou někdo, o kom jsem přesvědčen, že je mi blíž než poklad v hoře. Nechápu ale proč, jelikož ten, kdo tam se mnou je... je to půlčík,“ vyslovil poslední slovo, aniž by se bránil tomu nejen hořkému, ale téměř až pohrdavému tónu se špetkou zášti, který se mu do hlasu vkrádal pokaždé, když na hobita třeba jen pomyslel. „On... drží mou hlavu v náručí. Jeho slzy mi padají na tvář a já jsem tak... smířený. Přijímám svůj osud. Nesnažím se s ním nijak bojovat. To on prosí o můj další nádech, o budoucnost, zatímco já... Já pokojně čekám na to, co se má stát a jsem jen hluboce vděčný, že je tam se mnou v těch posledních okamžicích mého života.“ Tentokrát mu uniklo neurčité zasmání. „Půlčík... Jak směšný obraz budoucnosti... Sotva se umí postarat sám o sebe. Nemine den, kdy bych ho nemusel vytahovat z bahna nějaké louže u cesty nebo držet za límec, aby se nezřítil do strže. Nejspíš zemřu, protože on něco opět... zkazí.“

„Nebo zemřete pouze vy, zatímco ostatní zůstanou naživu, protože právě hobit je tím, kdo vás doprovází na vaší výpravě,“ namítl jemně Elrond.

Prudce se k němu obrátil, ani se svým výrazem nesnažil zakrýt výsměch nad představou, že by dokázal změnit jeho osud svými činy právě hobit.

„Jak by bezvýznamný tvor jako on vůbec mohl dokázat změnit osud? Překroutit mé vidění tak, že... mu ani já sám nedokáži porozumět?“

„Osudy elfů a trpaslíků jsou jako slova vtesaná do tvrdého kamene. Co je nám dáno prožít, to nás také dříve či později dostihne bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažíme svůj úděl změnit. Ale lidský osud je stejně proměnlivý jako písek, který může být odvanut jen jemným záchvěvem větru. A tak, jako písek může ohladit i nejtvrdší kámen, může proměnlivý lidský osud přetvářet i úděl trpaslíků a elfů,“ pomalu přistoupil o dva kroky blíž a shlédl na Thorina z celé své výšky. „Hobiti jsou i přes svůj vzhled stále odrůdou lidské rasy. Mají osudy stejně vrtkavé jako kterýkoliv jiný člověk.“

„Nevěřím,“ zakroutil hlavou a sevřel ruku v pěst, „nevěřím tomu, že mohla jeho přítomnost tak přetvořit budoucnost celého mého národa. Jak? Neumí ani pozvednout meč k vlastní obraně.“

„Ne všechny velké činy byly psány čepelí meče.“

„Vím, také je psali elfové a čarodějové svou magií, ale pokud není hobit opravdu zručný lhář, který je schopný skrýt jakékoliv tajemství, zcela určitě neovládá žádnou magii. Nejvíc kouzelné jsou tak jedině jeho sladké koláčky z bramborového těsta a lesních jahod.“

„Ani kouzla nejsou tím jediným, co utvářelo dějiny. Někdy jsou to pouhé nepatrné činy, kterých si sotva kdo všiml včetně a zvláště kronikářů velkých národů. Přesně pro takové činy jsou hobité jako stvoření,“ prohlásil elf stejně vážně, jako kdyby říkal, že trpaslíci kují zlato a elfové se starají o lesy. Absolutní pravda, kterou přeci všichni znají.

Další malý, pohrdavý a nesouhlasí úšklebek mu zacukal rty.

„Pokud je tomu tak, co by mi mělo bránit mu uprostřed noci podřezat hrdlo a zachránit si tak vlastní život?“ zeptal se hořce, bez skutečného úmyslu někdy něco takového udělat.

„To samé, co vám v tom bránilo do teď,“ odpověděl Elrond, aniž by v údivu pohnul jediným svalem v obličeji. Možná už byl tak zvyklý na násilnost trpaslíků, že mu ani nepřipadalo zvláštní, když jeden z nich uvažoval o zabití naprosto neškodného a bezvýznamného hobita. V okamžiku, kdy to Thorinovi došlo, se za sebe hluboce zastyděl. Trpaslíci byli mnohem větší a vznešenější rasa než pouzí horníci, zloději a vrazi, za které je mnozí měli. A on, král pod Horou, měl umět ze všech trpaslíků nejlépe ukázat právě tu skutečnou trpasličí tvář a ne hanebně podléhat krutým nutkáním, která se protivila jeho cti a špinila jeho jméno, i když na ně jenom pomyslel.

„Omlouvám se za svá slova, můj pane. Nebyla myšlena vážně a jako žert nevyzněla vůbec zábavně,“ mírně se uklonil v omluvném gestu, načež k Elrondovi opět vzhlédl. „Pochopte ale, že znát místo i čas své vlastní smrti není něco, co se dá snadno přijmout, zvláště když u sebe den co den máte připomínku svého nezvratného osudu. Podívat se půlčíkovi do očí je stokrát horší, než se dívat do očí nepříteli, který se vás chystá zabít. U něj máte alespoň šanci na vítězství, na to, že to váš meč mu proklaje srdce dřív, než ten jeho padne na váš krk. Půlčík ale není nepřítel, který mne chce zabít. Přijde ke mně sice se smrtí v zádech, jenže bude milosrdný a přinese svou lítost, smutek a bolest. Jsem duší válečník, když mě něco souží, chci proti tomu bojovat... tady ale není proti čemu nebo komu se vzepřít.“

„Ne, to bezesporu není,“ přikývl elf mírně. „Máte pouze možnost volby; přijmout, že je Bilbo důležitou součástí vašeho osudu, nebo to dál odmítat.“

„Co z toho by mi mohlo zachránit život?“ zeptal se, protože nebylo možno se neptat.

„Na takovou otázku není v mých silách vám odpovědět,“ odpověděl Elrond, a když své slova pronášel, vypadal, že je mu to opravdu líto.

„Ale radíte mi se s půlčíkovou rolí v mém osudu prostě smířit,“ řekl příkře, jen s nepatrnou otázkou na konci, na níž ale nečekal odpověď. „To neudělám. Ne znovu. Mahal mi dal možnost vidět svou budoucnost a já prostě nevěřím, že tak učinil z rozmaru nebo jen aby mne týral. Najdu způsob, jak to tentokrát změnit, ale ne s pomocí půlčíka. Udělám to vlastními silami. Teď, když jsem si jist, že nešílím, vím, že to dokážu,“ řekl pevně.

„Pokud si myslíte, že tak je to správné...“ nechal Elrond vyznít svá slova do ztracena, z čehož bylo jasně znát, že s nimi nesouhlasí, stejně jako z jeho výrazu, který vypadal téměř úzkostně a rozhodně v něm bylo mnoho obav. „Buďte ale ve svém počínání velmi opatrný, protože...“

„Dokáži se o sebe postarat a sám se rozhodovat,“ přerušil ho možná i zbytečně hrubě, takže pak do svého hlasu i výrazu nechal proniknout upřímný dík, který si elfský pán od něj získal. „Děkuji vám lorde Elronde za váš čas i za rady a za to, že jste mne vyslechl. Opravdu si toho vážím. A slibuji vám, že až Erebor opět povstane, vy i všichni elfové z Roklinky v něm budou vítanými a ctěnými hosty,“ prohlásil, veskrze upřímně, a uklonil se.

„Děkuji, Vaše Výsosti. Rád takové pozvání někdy využiji,“ odvětil Elrond s uctivou úklonou, dostatečně hlubokou, že se jí dalo věřit.

„Budu vás očekávat a osobně uvítám... teď, když mne omluvíte; půjdu do svého pokoje... a na večeři samozřejmě rád přijdu,“ dodal, jemně se při tom usmál a s poslední úklonou se obrátil k odchodu. Ušel však jen dva kroky ke dveřím, ruku právě na klice, když ho Elrond opět zastavil.

„Mezi mou rasou není dar vidění tak vzácný jako mezi trpaslíky. Nejeden z nás spatřil velké války dávno předtím, než byla zažehnuta první jiskra sváru, a mnozí viděli chmurný úděl svých milovaných a skrze něj i ten svůj dřív než tvrdě dopadl na jejich bedra.“

Thorin trochu naklonil hlavu směrem k naléhavě pronášeným slovům, která k němu plynula vzduchem, jako kdyby Elrond stál těsně za ním a ne několik kroků v místnosti.

„Pokoušeli se to změnit, ale žádný z nich neuspěl. Představa, že mohli udělat víc, se stala vězením pro jejich srdce i mysli a uvrhla je do hlubin šílenství. Nenechte se stáhnout stejnou černou propastí, zvláště když máte možnost volby,“ žádal ho Elrond naléhavě.

Setřásl ten podivný pocit, že mu elfský hlas vemlouvá své slova přímo do jeho mysli. Nebyl elf, byl trpaslík, to byl podstatný rozdíl. Navíc trpaslík rozhodnutý nikdy se nepodobat svému dědovi, kterého pohltilo šílenství a teď, když už věděl, že jeho sny nejsou příznakem choré mysli, si byl silou vlastního odhodlání nepodlehnout rodovému prokletí ještě daleko jistější.

„Já nejsem elf, můj pane, jsem trpaslík. Naše tělo, srdce a mysl je vytesána z kamene a nezačne se drolit tak snadno,“ odpověděl pevně a nečekaje na odpověď, zanechal Elronda za sebou.

  
  


KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce.  
> Komentáře i "kudos" jsou vítané a předem za obojí děkuji.


End file.
